Aphrodisiac
by White Replica
Summary: Oh dear. It seems that there is quite a ruckus in H.I.V.E. Love potions, puberty, what's next?
1. Aphrodisiac

**Hi all! This is my first ever crack fic with a plot! 8D**

**Anyway, this will mostly be in Wing's point of view, so expect a lot of thoughts on his side! Oh, and I'm screwing with Otto's life again!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. MARK WALDEN OWNS ALL THE CHARACTERS HERE.**

**8D  
**

* * *

Horrible. Simply horrible. Not only did the school become even more nuts than before, almost everyone who was affected by _it_ were acting like love-struck animals in the heat (I'm exaggerating, of course. However, they _were_ love-struck). Why the _hell,_ did Laura have to make that thing?

_Flashback_

"_What're you doing?" Wing asked, watching Laura concocting a strange mixture of who-knows-what. Laura jumped slightly in surprise. "O—oh! Hey, Wing. What're you doing here?" she asked hurriedly, trying to block the thing from view. _

"_I could ask you the same thing." He replied. Laura reddened quickly. She was never good with lying._

"_Promise you won't tell?" she asked, edging slightly away from her experiment. "I promise." Wing replied. As much as he wasn't interested with science, Wing was interested at whatever Laura was making. Said friend moved completely away from her worktable, allowing Wing to see a vial of a pinkish-red liquid. _

"_What's that?" Wing asked inquisitively. "It's a new type of aphrodisiac sort of that I developed, with Nigel's help." She replied. Wing raised his eyebrow. Hopefully enough, this wouldn't backfire on them, seeing as it may have come from him (1)._

"_He gave me a sample of a really weak aphrodisiac that he found in one of his carnivorous plant's stems. He wanted me to identify what it was, before he could test it on anything. I tried it out, and found out it was a rare type, that would induce a strong impulse of desire. I…uh…" Laura broke off from there. Wing, however, could guess what happened next. _

"_You asked him for another sample?" Laura nodded. _

"_I found out that… if given to a living being, with another's DNA infused, said living being would have a strong desire for the owner of the DNA."_

"_And… Let me guess. You're planning to give it to Otto." Wing said. It was not a question. _

"_Y—yes. Sort of…"_

_Wing smirked. "Good luck with that. I'm pretty sure he likes you." Laura blushed "Really?! O—oh, sorry." She said, almost knocking over the vial with her elbow. Catching it on time, she placed it on the table once more. "Problem is, I haven't found a way to infuse my DNA to it." Laura said. "If this doesn't infuse properly, it will simply cause a strong craving for the first person he sees. If I can't infuse my DNA, I'll just have to be the first person Otto actually does see when this is applied."_

_Wing wanted to know a little more. "What if it accidentally spills on you?" he asked. Laura smiled. "I took precaution for that." She said, holding up yet another vial, this time with a clear liquid. "This is the anti-aphrodisiac. Even if the love potion spills on me, I won't be affected. Oh, and just to be sure, I made four extras, just to be sure." She suddenly sprayed something on Wing. _

"_To be on the safe side, I'm giving you as well." Laura said. Wing smiled appreciatively. "Thank you." He replied. However, a strange thing happened. A small plant started crawling into the lab they were in. It had long feelers, and said feelers grabbed the love potion. "Hey! Give that back!" Laura exclaimed. However, the plant was _very _fast. Before Wing could even react, it threw the vial into a nearby vent. Laura and Wing heard a sickening break of glass. _

"_Holy crap." Wing said. Suddenly, there was the slightest of pink hazes in the room. Laura and Wing were not affected, but judging by the sudden ruckus outside, everyone else was._

_"H-hey!" Laura said, trying to grab again for the plant. Apparently, it came back for a few things._

_"The anti-aphrodisiacs!" she exclaimed. The plant ran off to who-knows-where with the three remaining bottles._

_Suddenly, the room went silent.  
_

"_I am going to __**kill**__ Nigel."_

_

* * *

_

**(1) Poor Nigel. He gets blamed for everything.**

**Otto will be screwed with in the next chapter, don't worry ;D**

**R and R plz  
**


	2. Seeing Pink

**Dan dan dan DAN!!!!!**

**Lo and behold, the new chapter of Aphrodisiac!  
**

**LOL I haven't been updating, seeing as I've been busy with school _**

**Anyway, kudos to my sister for editing 8D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING WHATSOEVER. MARK WALDEN OWNS ALL THE CHARACTERS.  
**

* * *

Laura and Wing exited the lab. Seeing as they were protected with the antidote that Laura sprayed on them, they only watched as they saw their fellow schoolmates act like animals in the heat.

Boys and girls from every stream, every year, pounced on every person they saw first. Whether they were teacher or student, whomever they had eye contact with; they would fall in love with at first sight.

"Crap… I'll be blamed for this, no doubt." Laura muttered, quickly dodging a random Technical stream student pouncing a first year.

Wing was worried as well. Where were Otto and Shelby?

Half of the question was answered, when Shelby suddenly popped unexpectedly, hanging on to one of the senior water polo players. Laura was surprised.

"Hey Kellie…. And Shelby? What are you…." Laura said strangely.

Shelby looked like a happy drunk; she was latched onto Kellie, with a happy, and yet crazy look on her face.

"I think we are being given a look at how people affected by the poisonous gas look up close." Wing seethed quietly. Laura sighed.

"Here we go…" she sprayed the small bottle of the antidote directly on Shelby's face. Said friend looked startled, as if she was woken abruptly from a deep, particularly enjoyable dream.

"Wha— what happened?" she asked, letting go of the older boy. "I'll explain later." Laura said quickly. "Right now we need to find Otto!"

As they searched, Wing started to explain to Shelby the situation. As he was in the middle of the part where the little plant took the three other bottles, there was a sudden scream of joy, and a crash nearby. When Wing and Shelby approached Laura, they started to laugh.

"Seems to me that Laura has found Otto." Shelby said, in between giggles. There they were, Otto chasing after Laura with the look of total and utter obsession. Finally, Otto caught up to the red-haired tech genius.

"LAURA!!!" Otto exclaimed, landing on her chest. Laura had the look of utter joy, and yet she felt very, _very _awkward. Knowing that her joy couldn't last long, she enjoyed most of the snuggling.

"Laura… _Laura…_" Wing tried to catch her attention (he gave up on trying to get Otto's; he knew he never would). He waved his hand in front of her face. This, however, had no effect whatsoever, seeing as she seemed to be in her own puberty-induced world.

"You're not doing it right." Shelby said smartly. "The best way to get her back to normal," she said, raising, her hand. "Is this."

SLAP!

"Ouch!!!" Laura exclaimed, accidentally pushing Otto off her lap as she stood up. Her right cheek was a stinging red from the slap. "What was that for?!"

"Well, Miss Brand," Shelby started. "As Otto fell on your lap, you fell into your puberty-induced world, that I want no part of."

Laura looked stunned. She never imagined herself to do that. At least, not in public. "Sorry about that. I… I guess I—"

"Save it, Brand." Shelby said, grabbing the bottle form Laura's pocket. She gave it to Wing. "Why me?" he asked, twiddling the small bottle in his hands.

"I don't know. I don't want to do it, and I doubt Laura would want to do it either." She replied.

Wing looked at the two girls, then at the love-struck Otto. '_Well,' _Wing thought._ 'He does seem to need this.' _

Wing came close to Otto, who was still staring at Laura with a slavishly sloppy look. "Here goes." Wing said, spraying the antidote directly in Otto's face.

"Eh?" Otto said, getting up from the floor. He looked at Wing, then to Shelby, then to Laura.

"What… What just happened?" he asked.

"Well, you see…."

* * *

"I guess you guys will get a real kick out of this." Otto said. Laura and Shelby were laughing, while Wing was smirking.

"So," Otto started, a vein popping in his temple. "How will we help everyone else?"

"Well, we can probably throw two of the bottles of antidote into the vents, but…" Laura faltered.

"What is it?" Wing asked. "You see, one bottle of antidote _might_ not be enough for the entire school." Laura said. "We'll need two of them, at least."

"Damn." Otto said. "So we just have to find the plant, which could be anywhere in the school, get the antidotes that it _may _have lost, and throw it in the nearest vent." Wing said. "That'll be easy." Shelby replied, her sarcasm evident.

"We'd better get started then." Laura stated.

* * *

Maximilian was tired, to say the least. He had just arrived from a G.L.O.V.E. meeting in a small country in Asia, and his body clock was muddled. In addition, he hadn't gotten any sleep since, so he was ready to fall on the softest thing he could see. Namely, his bed.

Before he could get any rest, however, a strange smell penetrated his room. It smelled quite nice, heavenly even. The vigor seemed to return to him almost immediately, and his body had the urge to jump right up, notwithstanding the last thirty-two hours of staying awake, trying to watch out for enemies, assassins, government forces, and ordering around the cronies that he was to have until Wednesday.

Suddenly, there came a ringing from the bedside table. Maximilian reached out and activated the touch screen, hitting the audio button.

"DOCTOR NERO? ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Came Pike's loud voice.

Nero growled. "I was for a moment. Didn't I give strict orders not to be disturbed—" "BUT SIR. THIS IS IMPORTANT."

Nero blinked. Personally, he hoped it wasn't another carnivorous plant, although he wouldn't put it past the Darkdoom boy.

"DO NOT look at anyone's face. DO NOT have direct eye contact with anyone, not even those closest to you."

Nero was baffled.

Nero grabbed his eye mask, almost slapping it over his eyes.

"Why?" He demanded calmly.

"Well, to be short, sir, there's been a gas released in the HIVE vents, an aphrodisiac, to be precise. For anyone who has inhaled it or has had direct contact with the liquid that it is evaporating from, they will have a sudden and personal obsession with the first person, first face they see."

Nero sighed, rubbing his forehead wearily with his index finger and thumb.

"All right." He said wearily, suddenly too tired to get angry. "I hope you are keeping things under control."

"Yes Sir! We've sent Brand and Fanchu for the antidotes, and we should be releasing it into the air system in approximately twenty minutes."

Nero was about to say something when a loud crash erupted from the Com Speaker, followed by a scream, which sounded closest to "CATCH THAT DAMN PLANT!!!"

Pike sighed into the speaker. "Make that… An hour, sir."

And the connection was broken before Nero had a chance to explode.

Finally, Dr. Nero sighed and made sure the mask was secure over his eyes. "Natalya? I have an order for you. DON'T COME IN."

"I'm here doctor. Is something wrong?" She said from directly outside his room. "No, nothing terribly apocalyptic. Not yet anyway. Have you had eye contact with anyone?"

"No sir. Why?" She asked. "That strange smell that's pervaded the air. Did you notice it?" Maximilian asked. "Yes sir." Nero could not mistake the awe in her voice now that the delightful smell was brought to attention.

"It is, as Pike explained to me, an aphrodisiac. Unless you would willingly take part in obsessing over the next human being whose face your eyes make contact with, I think you must put all your training with blind arts to good use."

Raven entered the room just then. Although Maximilian couldn't see her, he knew she was wearing her own black mask, one she used for training her other senses. She knew not to always rely on her eyes.

"Come, Raven. Help me to Professor Pike's laboratory. We need to apply damage control. We'll take a route, preferably, with little or no people."

* * *

Otto Malpense was with his friends in the hydroponics lab. They looked everywhere, but they couldn't fine the feisty little plant.

"Where the hell is that thing?!" Shelby finally complained. The four of them gathered to the center of the room, under one of the air vents.

"Why are we under here? You do realize that the plant could be anywhere here." Wing said, arms crossed. "Well, it's hot, so deal with it." Shelby replied.

"What do we do now? We can't find the plant, and we'll be discovered soon enough by Nero." Otto said. "Maybe I can make a duplicate of the antidotes." Laura suggested.

"Maybe…."

Wing was getting bored. Suddenly he (and only he) heard something from above them. A small crash and the scurrying of something small. He looked up, only to find a piece of broken glass on the grilles of the air vent. Before he could react, a small pink drop of water dripped onto his eye. It stung like hell.

"Ow!" he said, covering his eye.

"What is it Wing?" Otto asked, looking at his Asian friend.

He looked different…

"Wing?"

The Asian's wide eyes met his.

* * *

**To DignityNightfall (in the forum): Oh yes I did 8D. That is, if you were thinking what I thought you were thinking**

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: WING+EMOTION= tons of ROFLMAO scenes XD**

**R and R **

**=D  
**


	3. A Suffering Otto

**XD**

**Behold, the latest chapter!!!!!**

**The people at the HIVE forum were bribing, threatening, and petitioning for me to write this chapter (I'm serious!!)**

**XDDDD I can't stop laughing at this!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING WHATSOEVER. MARK WALDEN OWNS EVERYTHING.  
**

* * *

"Wing?" Shelby tried to catch the attention of their friend. He looked dazed at first, but now… he was scaring her.

Wing had a small smile on his face, and he had a mischievous glint in his eye. It was unnerving. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Laura asked, waving her hand in front of his face. Suddenly, she noticed a glass shard in the air vent above him. She could see the slightest amount of pink…

"Crap."

"What is it Laura?" Otto asked, breaking off his staring contest with Wing. Wing, however, was still agape.

"I think I know why Wing is like that." She said. "Wing? Who did you see first?" she asked him nervously.

"Was it me?" Shelby asked. Wing shook his head dreamily. "Me?" Laura asked. Wing shook his head again. "Please tell me it was her." Shelby said, pointing shakily at a random passerby. Wing shook his head again.

"Oh. Holy. Sh—"

Otto's swear was cut short, when their Chinese friend pounced at him. Otto was far enough to dodge the full blow, but he was close enough to be caught, and to fall. Hard.

"It's you! It's always been you Otto!!" Wing proclaimed shamelessly, cuddling Otto's chest (1).

"What?!" Shelby exclaimed. She was about to tackle Otto, when Laura grabbed her by the arm. "It's just the effects of the love potion. It's not true…." Laura's last sentence sounded unsure, when she saw Otto trying (and failing) to escape Wing's vise-like grip. Laura couldn't contain her laughter properly. She started to giggle at the sight. Shelby looked at them, and started laughing openly.

"It's not funny! Get him off me!" Otto exclaimed. He tried with all his might to push his love-potion-induced friend. "Don't leave me!!!" Wing exclaimed, hugging him even harder.

"GET HIM OFF!!!" Laura and Shelby started to calm down, and went near Otto. "You try to get away, while we pull him off you.

Before the girls could get a hand on the taller Asian, though, Wing jumped up. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MY LOVE." He proclaimed, lashing out at the two (2).

"Otto! Evasive maneuver 758!!!" Shelby shouted. Otto was about to move, then stopped. "WE DON'T HAVE AN EVASIVE MANEUVER 758." He shouted back.

Shelby grinned. "I know."

She raised her leg readily and, with one graceful swing, aimed a painfully swift roundhouse kick at Otto.

Automatically, Wing blocked the attack.

"Otto, NOW!"

Otto ran as quickly as he could, grabbed by Laura in the process. She held something small and certainly painful-looking at his neck. "Otto, Wing only listens if you're in danger. But don't worry, as long as you don't move, you'll be fine." She explained quietly. "What exactly is that anyway?" Otto questioned uncertainly.

"It could either be a 100-volt taser gun or my dental floss. I'm not exactly sure what I put in my pocket with all the—" "OKAY, okay, I get it." Otto sighed. Why did the world love messing with him?

"Laura, put it down." Wing said, his tone suddenly deadly as sin.

"Oh no, Wing. You're not yourself. Even the antidote couldn't protect you from a direct application of the aphrodisiac. We need to get the antidote in the vents AND make sure none of the substance can make direct contact with anyone else in H.I.V.E." Laura said calmly.

"She's right you know." Shelby muttered, still trapped in an arm-lock by the Asian martial artist.

"The aphrodisiac has given me the chance to let my locked-up emotions free." Wing muttered. "This has never happened to me before! As my friend, do you really want to take that—" "YOU WEREN'T IN LOVE WITH OTTO BEFORE, RIGHT?" Laura exclaimed. Wing was surprised. Laura calmed down. "Listen, if you want, we can test your love."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Otto shouted in Laura's ear. He was still stuck in her arms, and as retaliation, she hit him lightly. "If you're still in love with Otto after the antidote sets in, that won't be a problem, will it? WILL it?" the last sentence was intended for Otto. "No." Otto said dejectedly. Wing let Shelby's leg go (she had fallen down) and nodded.

"Wait…" Otto said. He had finally escaped Laura's hold. "What if Wing's still in love with me, even if he took the antidote?"

"……." Wing said nothing.

* * *

"We need to split up into teams to find the plant." Shelby said. The four of them were squatting down on the floor of Pike's lab. Everyone else was checking the security cameras for the plant that had caused the trouble.

Shelby was sitting beside Laura, and Wing was edging towards Otto, who didn't seem to notice.

"I'll go with Otto." Shelby said. ""Why?!" Wing exclaimed. "I can't have you raping Otto without our knowing!" Shelby told him. Wing looked like he was going to talk back, but he nodded dejectedly. "Fine. I guess that makes sense."

Otto stared at Wing, then edged away warily.

"Laura, you go with Wing. Meet back here in an hour. If we don't find the plant by then, we'll have to depend on the security cameras."

* * *

**(1) I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING AT THIS! XDDD**

**(2) XDDDDDDDD**

**LOOOL at this chapter!!!!!!!**

**NEXT on Aphrodisiac!: Haiku Hell, anyone?  
**


	4. Haiku Hell

**Hi all! Here's the new chapter for Aphrodisiac!**

**WARNING: ABUSE OF GAY JOKES AND HAIKUS**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING WHATSOEVER. MARK WALDEN OWNS ALL THE CHARACTERS (except for Kellie). If I actually did own the series, there would be an overload of gay joke abuse in the series.  
**

* * *

"_Eyes that mock the sky_

_Hair like heaven above me_

_The true perfection."_

Laura was starting to get very annoyed. Wing had been coming up with haikus about Otto for the past half-hour.

"_Snow-white, cotton soft_

_Skin as soft as rose petals_

_My earthly heaven."_

"HOW THE HECK DO YOU KNOW THESE THINGS?!" Laura screamed. Wing was taken aback, a slight glazed look in his eyes. Laura inwardly growled as she took a pad of paper and a pencil from a nearby table. "Please **write** those haikus of yours for now." Laura said, rubbing her temple as she handed him the paper and pencil.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­

"We haven't spotted the plant yet, professor." Otto told Pike. Said teacher sighed visibly on the screen of his Blackbox_. "Well, you'd best find it soon._ _Let's just say that the headmaster is getting a little—"_

A sudden crash and a scream of two scientists resounded from behind Professor Pike.

"_Restless." _He said, looking anxious. "We'll find him soon sir, no doubt." Otto said, not sounding all that confident. He flipped the top of the Blackbox down, cutting off his conversation with the professor.

"What now?" Shelby asked. "We've been looking for half an hour, and there still hasn't been any sign of the plant."

"How did that thing escape Nigel's lab anyway? I thought that the walls of his workroom were recently reinforced?" Otto questioned. "How should I know? I thought _you _were the geek here." Shelby said, smirking. Otto was about to retort, until he saw a scuffle behind one of the tables in the classroom they were in.

"The plant!" he exclaimed, catching his partner's attention. There it was: the tiny plant that had caused a **lot** of trouble in one day. Fortunately, it still had the three bottles of anti-aphrodisiac in its vine-hand.

Otto, not being very good at being agile, missed the plant when it jumped out of the way to safety. Shelby, however, caught the plant by one of its feelers, which tried its best to get away.

"Gotcha, you little piece of— HEY!" Shelby screamed. The feeler that she was holding on to had detached itself from the plant. Said plant ran away, disappearing once more.

"Damn it!" Otto said. He went to Shelby, who had thrown away the detached limb of the plant. "Now what? We still have to report to Pike, and most likely Nero." Otto sighed. "I have a feeling he won't like this."

* * *

"_My undying love_

_For a white-haired soft angel_

_My life and my—_

"OH WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Laura screeched. "Didn't I ask you to write the haikus down, instead of orally torturing me?"

"Well… _yes, _but I sort of ran out of paper." Wing said embarrassedly, handing her the pad of paper.

On every page, there was an original haiku by Wing, all of them about Otto, or his love for Otto.

"Even if I'm pissed, you could actually make a decent haiku book out of all these." Laura said appreciatively. However, when she started to skim, she saw lines that she never wanted to see again.

"Hey, you two!" Shelby said, calling their attention from across the hall. "Oh crap. She shouldn't have—"

Laura was too late. Wing had already run across and jumped at Otto, screaming said genius's name while doing so.

"So, what happened to Wing while we were gone?" Shelby asked, walking towards Laura. Said redhead handed over the pad of haikus to Shelby.

"_Blue eyes like the sky…Hair like the heaven above me… My undying love… _Wow, if these weren't all about Otto," Shelby said, gesturing vaguely to their unlucky friend. "This could be a good collection of haikus." "I know." Laura replied. "I never knew Wing could get _that_ creative."

"And… I was just wondering…" Shelby started.

"What is it?"

"Why don't we apply the antidote we have on Wing?"

"Well, to be honest… Seeing as he was dosed directly with the antidote, we have to wait for a bit before it can be less affective so that we can spray him normally. Since direct contact is more effective, we have to wait for the aphrodisiac to wear off a little to let it work. Either that or we let him breathe in the other bottles of antidote that _should _be released into the vents."

"A little— oomf—_help_ would be appre—WING DON'T YOU DARE." Their Asian friend was still attacking Otto. Shelby sighed.

"If only I'd brought a camera with me; I could totally use _this_ as blackmail." She said, sighing in defeat.

"Well, we should get Wing off of him." Laura said, gesturing for Shelby to help pull said Asian off.

Once they had gotten Wing off Otto, they headed to Professor Pike's lab. Wing was staying right beside Otto ("If he stays any farther away, he'll still get to you, so what's the use of making an extra effort?" Shelby said, with Otto growling), and everyone was worried.

"Nero's there." Wing said seriously, finally talking about something besides his love interest (Whose hand he was clinging on to). "What'll we do when we come in without the plant?"

"Hope for the best, I guess." Otto said, trying to pry his hand away from Wing's . His hand would not budge.

"Here we are." Shelby said, opening the doors of Professor Pike's lab.

* * *

**LOL yeah, writing the haikus killed me.** **X.X**

**NEXT CHAPTER: JUDGEMENT**


	5. Judgement

**I'm back! Yes, your crazy, sadistic, anime-loving, HIVE-loving, all-out** **DERANGED writer, White Replica!**

**Anyway, PLEASE FORGIVE ME if this chapter is shit, but I wrote this when I was uninspired, so it was more of a liability than an important chapter ^^;**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. MARK WALDEN OWNS EVERYTHING.  
**

* * *

Pike's lab was utterly chaotic. H.I.V.E. scientists were running wild in the lab. One person, however, was intimidating all of them: Maximilian Nero.

Otto felt like a fish out of water in the flurry of scientists. Only he and his friends were stationary in the room. And only they weren't intimidated by Nero. "We probably should be though." Wing said, as if reading his mind. Otto looked relieved and a little anxious. He was anxious because Wing was trying to edge near him again. Otto eyed him warily, and edged a bit away. The girls noticed nothing. They headed to Pike, who looked even more ruffled than ever.

"Professor." Otto said. The man did not give them any notice. "Professor… _Professor_… PROFESSOR." Finally, Pike flinched at the closeness of the call, and looked up.

"Oh hello Otto. Max is over there." He said, tilting his head to somewhere to his right.

Otto silently gulped. The man (even with a sleeping mask on) looked very livid. Raven was near him, watching the activity that was taking place in the laboratory. The four of them walked towards (their demise) Nero, who seemed to sense they were there.

"Hello you four. Nice to see that you were able to make it." Nero said. The scenario would have been serious, except for the fact that firstly, the man was wearing a sleeping mask, and that he was facing the wrong way.

"They're here sir." Raven said, turning him around. "Of course." Nero replied, sounding a bit distracted.

"I'll get straight to the point." He said, facing Laura (who, thankfully enough, he spared from giggles because he was able to face her properly).

"_Why in the world did you make that aphrodisiac?" _He seemed to be very blunt with what he said, but anyone could tell he was pissed.

"W-well, y-you see sir…" Laura's voice faded off. However, by the unseen look on Nero's face, he wanted her to go on.

"It started with Nigel, you see." She said. Nero muttered a silent _"Of course."_ Things always seemed to start with him.

"He gave me a sample of a weak aphrodisiac that came from one of his plants. He said he wanted me to identify it, so…"

"He simply wanted you to identify it. How did it become like this?" Nero asked, gesturing to the lab, which was still flurried and frantic.

"I… I sort of found out that it was a rare type of aphrodisiac, and…" Laura started to blush. "I found out that if given to a living being, with another's DNA infused, said living being would have a strong desire for the owner of the DNA." She said quickly. She could see that Nero's eyebrow cocked behind his eye mask.

"Thing was, I couldn't find a way to do it." She said, blushing even harder. Nero guessed _who_ she was planning to use the potion on.

"Then, while Wing was visiting," Nero attempted to look at wing, but instead, facing completely in the wrong direction. "As you may know, a plant from the hydroponics lab came in and took the aphrodisiac and…" she faltered a little. "And threw it into the vents. Afterwards, while we weren't looking, it got the remaining three bottles of anti-aphrodisiac. Now, it's our only hope of returning the school to normal, fast. The aphrodisiac can wear off, but it would take a few days at least, and that would already be causing a lot of trouble."

Nero sighed. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you properly, Miss Brand, so if you find the plant, I will let you off with a warning and a week's ban from the lab." Laura looked shocked, but she admitted her defeat.

"As for you three…" Nero said. Before he could say anything, however, Raven came up to him, and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh… _oh_." Nero said quietly, looking amused. Raven faced the four of them, a slight smirk on her face. "I suppose that two of your group are enjoying this." She said, her mischievous look hidden behind her black tinted visor. The four of them looked confused.

"I could smell the aphrodisiac coming off of one of you. The smell is very strong." She said, tapping her nose to accentuate her gesture. "And by the looks Wing has been giving you, Otto, _you're _the target of today." Otto twitched.

"It'll wear o—"

"How can you be so sure?" she asked him. His eye twitched, and he said nothing. "It would be best," Nero said, cutting into Raven's rare moments of taunting. "If they look for the aphrodisiac through the cameras, so as to not have any more contact with the potion." Nero said. Shelby nodded, seeing, as Laura was too distracted (she was inwardly giggling) watching Wing, said friend was blushing lightly, and Otto looked pissed.

"Yes sir."

* * *

**Yeah.... you can tell I wasn't too inspired to write this ^^;**

**R and R please! Like I said in another story of mine, reviews feed the rabid fangirls in my cellar, and they prevent them from taking over the world. Flames will be stuck to the fangirls faces, and that will cause them to go wild and hunt down the flamer ="3**

**Cheers!**

**Oh, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARK WALDEN!!!! EVERYONE IN THE FORUM LOVES YOU!  
**


	6. Implications

**Hello my little reader bunnies! Yes, it is time for your demise, for the next chapter is here!**

**If you've been waiting for this chapter, FORGIVE ME!!! The Internet cockroaches were at it again, and they broke off the connection of the internet in my dwelling. BUT DO NOT WORRY, FORSOOTH, I AM BACK D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
**

* * *

This time, Shelby and Wing teamed up to find the plant, while Otto and Laura stayed in the lab with Pike to keep surveillance for it. Nothing much happened between them, except for the random giggling from Shelby whenever Otto checked on them via Blackbox. Though unseen by Otto and those in the lab, Wing blushed oh-so-slightly.

That's why it came as a small surprise when Shelby popped up a random, yet pressing question.

"Do you _really_ like Otto. As in _like_ likehim?" she asked, when they scanned the Tactical Education department. Wing's eyes widened, but besides that, and the slightest of quivers, there was no sign of his acknowledgement of the question. Shelby sighed. She walked up to the Asian, and thumped the back of his head.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, turning to Shelby. The hit was quite hard.

"That's for the horrible attempt at avoiding the question." She said bluntly. Wing glared. "Seriously, did you really like Otto even before this?" she asked again.

"…I—I honestly don't know." Wing said. Shelby shook her head in disbelief. "Honestly, are men this dense when it involves love?"

"Yes."

Shelby glared, and then she sighed.

"Have you felt any flutters in your stomach when you hung out with him? Did you everfeel any awkwardness when you were with him? Did you—"

"Why are we talking about this?" Wing asked irritatedly. "Because." She replied, smirking. Wing glared, and tossed the door of one of the classrooms open. He then heard the ring of Shelby's Blackbox.

"_Hey guys. Had any luck with the plant yet?" _said Otto, from the Blackbox. "Nope, not yet." Shelby replied, inwardly grinning at Wing's distracted expression. "Had any word from Pike?"

"_Nope, and something strange is going on too." _Otto replied. _"Pike went out to check on something, but I have a gut feeling that he forgot to apply the small amount of anti-aphrodisiac that Laura had left. He's been missing for a while now"_

"Oh crap." Wing said, listening in on the conversation. "That could mean that he was affected by the aphrodisiac in the air."

"_Speaking of the affected, how's Wing going?" _Otto asked. Wing moved out of the way of the Blackbox, but his currently raging emotions made his face as red as a cherry. Shelby suppressed a giggle. "He's fine as he was before." She replied, facing the screen. _"Hopefully enough the 'before' you're talking about is the sane one." _He said, giving a small laugh. "I guess." Shelby said, glancing at Wing. "Well, I'll call you if I see Pike pass by. See you in a bit." She said, replacing the cover on the Blackbox.

"Well, now we've got Pike and the plant on mind." She said to a red Wing. He nodded, and they walked down the hall. They were caught unawares, however, when a flustered Colonel Francisco walked right past them, looking utterly distracted.

His clothes were a little mussed, as was his expression. He noticed Shelby and Wing nearby, then he ran in the other direction.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" he exclaimed, sounding half-scared, half-annoyed.

An awkward silence ran between Wing and Shelby. "…What do you think happened?" Wing asked. "I honestly have no idea." Shelby replied, still looking confused. Before they could do anything again, they noticed Pike running the way Francisco came. He noticed Wing and Shelby, and then ran off. He looked even more mussed than Francisco was, his bomb-like hair even more messy than ever. He was sweaty, which was rare seeing as he spent most of his life in the lab, which was air-conditioned.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!!" he said even louder, running away.

The same idea popped in Shelby and Wing's head; the mental image was anything but normal.

"I hope that whatever happened wasn't what I imagined." Shelby said. "I hope so too, for the thought was _very_ disturbing." Wing replied, mentally freezing with shock.

Shelby gathered up her poise. "R-right." She said, trying to shake off the sudden mental image. "We still have to look for the plant."

"Why don't we ask Nigel?" Wing asked. Shelby's eyes widened. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?!" she exclaimed. "Because we have no idea where Nigel could be?" Wing suggested. "Well, yeah, but I bet he'll be easier to find than that plant." Shelby replied. "I guess s—" Wing couldn't finish his statement, for he was dragged away by Shelby.

"Well let's go then!" she said.

* * *

After a quarter of an hour, the duo tracked Nigel in a broom closet in one of the hallways. They heard a small 'Get us out of here!', and they opened the closet.

Franz and Nigel were in the wooden thing, looking quite squished. They crashed out on to the floor in an undignified heap. Shelby started to bombard them with questions. She sounded flustered.

"Do you feel any attraction to any person that you've had eye contact with?"

"N-no…" Nigel replied uncertainly. He wondered what was wrong with his friends.

"Did anything happen while you two were in the closet… Wait, what were you doing in that closet anyway?" Wing asked.

"We got locked in during all the commotion." Nigel replied.

"Nothing happened." Franz said.

At those words, Wing positioned himself in front of the wall and started banging his head against the concrete, and made a sizeable crater on it, as Shelby did the same with the ceiling.

"Is something wro—"

"NO." Shelby and Wing said simultaneously.

"But nothing really…" Franz trailed off when he realized that his friends, who were still making craters in the wall and ceiling, weren't noticing him.

Once Wing and Shelby felt pain in their skulls, they stopped their banging and approached Franz and Nigel again. By then, Wing and Shelby bore pretty holes in the wall and ceiling.

"Hey Nigel, have you been experimenting on plants again?" Shelby asked casually. Nigel jumped in surprise.

"N-NO! Of course not, why would I be making another plant, you know, I would never make another prototype of Violet, seeing as what happened before, and…." Nigel stopped his pathetic lie when he realized what he said. Wing and Shelby's eyebrows cocked.

"Yes." He replied miserably.

"Of course you have." Wing said. "Do you, by any chance, have a way of finding the plant?"

"Actually, yes." He said almost positively. "I started placing trackers on my plants ever since the Violet incident," he said. Wing was very tempted to ask how many experiments he did ever since the Violet incident, but Shelby silenced him. "…So I can tell you where Lily could be."

"Lily? Don't tell me…." Shelby said, massaging her temples. "Y-yeah, I sort of started naming my plants by what plant they originated from." Nigel replied.

"And may I ask how many have you made ever since?"

"Just 27."

Cartoon-like, they reacted as they would if an arrow hit their heads. Anime-like, they fell in annoyance.

"Right." Wing said. "So where _is _your tracker?"

"It should be in Hydroponics Lab 7." Nigel replied. "We should just head there, and I can get to Lily before she does any more damage."

"Good. Let's go then." Shelby said, walking off before she lost any more of her sanity.

* * *

**Ah, yes, pretty holes in the walls.**

**And don't worry, Shelby won't lose her sanity.**

**Read and Review!  
**


	7. Filler Kitties

**Hello my little reader kidlings! Today there will be an unseen forecast of unprecedented crack, so remember to bring your orange umbrellas!**

**As for those who asked me to keep this story from being Wing/Otto, I honestly can't promise you anything, but seeing as I have to keep this "kid" friendly, I guess I won't go _that_ far... yet. xD**

**Anyway, thanks to Dignity-Nightfall, TheTruthIsALie, Hitman Mayora 13, Quietlittlejerk, Bookmarked, flying high 12, and to everyone who sent their love with their reviews! Thank you for thinking of the children, whom you have saved, by giving your lovely reviews to feed the rabid fangirls in my cellar, for their hunger can only be quenched by children and fanfiction reviews! Thank you! **

**....... Besides my random crap author's note (which was created due to THAT TIME. YES M'DEARS, _THAT_ TIME THAT ALL WOMEN LOATHE), I've got nothing else to say besides....**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

**...... Have fun!  
**

* * *

Unluckily enough, Otto had been sent to help Shelby, Wing, Nigel, and Franz to get the tracker for Lily. The extra help would have been appreciated, except for the fact that Wing felt he had been far away for far too long from Otto. It was unlucky for Otto, but not for Shelby. She wasn't the one who was tackled by a very handsome Chinese-Japanese ninja, who seemed to be overly eager to see his 'love' once more.

"OTTO!!!" Wing exclaimed, as Otto approached their group. The taller one tackled the smaller boy, and Otto was screaming for help that wouldn't arrive.

"Is this…" Nigel started.

"Yes. Yes it is." Shelby said, looking dismayed. "I still wish I had a camera." She said.

"Uhm… But am having a camera…" Franz's voice faded away, when he saw the maniacal look on Shelby's face. He handed her the camera (he forgot how it got in his pocket), and she smiled like a Cheshire.

"This should be enough black mail for a month or two." She whispered to herself, looking at the pictures she took. "Oh yes, this is good…"

Oh, and as it wasn't mentioned before, Nigel and Franz had been told of the epidemic that had spread all over H.I.V.E., so they didn't seem to mind very much what was happening to Otto.

After a few seconds of scanning her pictures, Shelby decided that it was in her small heart to help her dear friend Otto. To help him, she waved around the camera she held, and screamed to the high heavens. "WING! I've got pictures of you and your dearie!"

Said Asian stopped molesti― assaulting Otto and ran to Shelby. He knew that if he kept on _assaulting _Otto, it would give Shelby a chance to take more pictures and spread them all over the Internet. Wing started blushing like a red Christmas light, as he stood beside Shelby. Otto got up, and brushed off the dust from his uniform.

"I was told by Laura to check up on you guys personally, and probably help you with stuff. Do you have any leads on the plant yet? And… Franz and Nigel?"

"They… we thought that, since the plant may have been Nigel's, we went to look for him. We…" Shelby's voice faltered a little, when she remembered the reason why her head hurt so much. "We met some _interesting_ things on the road, and we found Nigel and Franz."

"I have a tracker device for Lily," at these words Otto nodded, as he surmised that Nigel named the darned plant. "In Hydroponics Lab 7. Once we get the tracker, we can get Lily and put her back in her cage." Said Nigel.

* * *

Their group of five trumped off to Hydroponics Lab 7, walking past most of the school. Since the aphrodisiac in the air had dispersed, and had done its work, the blasted potion didn't affect Nigel and Franz. However, those who _were_ affected by it entertained their group with a jaw-dropping sight.

Anyone who didn't have the slightest inkling about the situation could've mistaken the H.I.V.E. students and staff as animals in the heat. No, they weren't making little children, but there were the most awkward moments when someone would jump on another, saying 'I love you', while said person being jumped on would jump on another, also proclaiming his or her love to the one being tackled. As the aphrodisiac did not spare anyone who did not apply the antidote, it was strange for Otto, Wing, Shelby, Nigel, and Franz to watch their fellow students and teachers act like sex-crazed drunkards.

As they watched the crazy scene at H.I.V.E. unfold, a ring came from Otto's Blackbox. Instead of Laura, however, it was HIVEmind who appeared.

"Otto, I have been informed of the situation, and it is rather… disconcerting to hear. Nothing like this has happened before."

"You can say that again." Otto muttered, and HIVEmind opened his artificial mouth to follow the 'order', when Otto said, "It's just an expression!"

"Oh. Alright then." Said HIVEmind most innocently. "Miss Laura Brand has requested that you come back to the lab for a report."

"Tell Laura that I can't. We've found Nigel and Franz, and according to Shelby," at these words, Shelby waved. "They can tell us how to get the plant."

"Alright, Otto. I'll tell Miss Brand that." HIVEmind replied, and his floating blue head disappeared.

Otto sighed. He turned to the group behind him. "We'd best get this situation cleared, because I honestly do not want to see any more child-making in this school."

Their team of five headed for Lab 7 once more, passing by a couple more people affected by the aphrodisiac. By the time they went across the school, the crowds dispersed, and only a few lovemaking stragglers hung around the corridors. When they saw a familiar face that wasn't copulating, their group almost sighed in relief.

"Miss Leon! Thank goodness you're okay!" Shelby said, approaching her favorite teacher. Said cat-turned female looked to them, and seemed to be relieved about something. "Good, it's only you five. Though none of you are affected…"

"It's only me." Wing said. "And it is being for Otto!" Franz added, earning him a death glare from said genius.

"Good, I still have to go though; I might be caught by― OH CRAP." She ran off swiftly, her place only to be filled by yet another familiar face.

"MISS LEON, WHY WON'T YOU RETURN MY LOVE??!!!!" Shouted Tahir Khan to the retreating form of the cat. He ran almost as swiftly as she did, and soon enough, the pair was gone.

"…What just…" Wing asked, just as clueless as everyone else.

"Why is Miss Leon not being affected by the aphrodisiac?" Franz asked.

"The aphrodisiac was probably made for human use only. Since Miss Leon is technically a cat right now, she wasn't affected." Nigel answered smartly. Otto shook his head, as if trying to extricate the memory from his head. Wing thought he looked cute that way.

"We'd best go now. We still have some ground to cover." Otto said, stalking off. The others followed him in pursuit of the tracker for the plant Lily.

* * *

**8D**


	8. A New Lesson Called

**Hello all! This is Replica, back with the new chapter!**

**Sorry if this was written like crap and waaay too fast, but I had to, since as it turns out, I write best when I have _that_ time of the month, so I had to do this quick before it finished :D**

**Anyway, as a spoiler, Otto and the gang will learn something funtastical, awesomelicious, and supercool amazingically turbulentagon! xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
**

* * *

On the path to Lab 7, where Lily's tracker lay, they met Raven the assassin on the way  
(1).

"I couldn't take the tension there." She said to them, as they strode to the lab. "People jumping each other back and forth; I couldn't take it. It was annoying."

Wing and Otto stopped in their tracks.

"Does that mean that the aphrodisiac leaked to the labs?!" Otto exclaimed. "Yes." Raven replied rather bluntly, as if Otto asked whether the weather was fine or not. "Rather recently, actually, so you left by then."

"But Raven— have you had any eye contact with anyone?!" Wing asked worriedly. He _was _her protégée after all.

"Yes."

"But, you visor, I thought it was black!"

"If it were black, I would bump into walls. So I saw the slight of someone's eyes. Apparently, that was enough."

"But—"

"I'm a trained assassin, Wing." She said, using his first name. "I can stand up to any poison, no matter how potent."

"But who did you fall for?" Shelby asked innocently.

"Nero."

"You've been with him for some time right? So how did you hold back?" Nigel asked, bumping into the conversation.

"I've been with him for more years than we can remember. If I can keep for that long, then I can keep for a few minutes with amplified feelings. It's called the gift of sexual frustration."

Nigel, Franz, Otto, Wing, and Shelby could not say anything, for they were knocked to the ground by an unseen force called a new lesson.

* * *

"Finally!" Nigel exclaimed, as they arrived to Lab 7. "Hurry, we have to look for the tracker, it should be here somewhere."

By then, Raven had been informed of the situation, she hadn't been confused.

"How does it look like?" Franz asked, hurrying to one side of the room. "It's just a flat chrome panel with the screen for tracking. We'd better find it soon." Nigel replied, digging through a month's worth of drafts for his essay homework.

"Um, Nigel? What's this?" Otto asked, almost falling into a large box with a bunch of things as he rummaged.

"Hm?" Nigel hadn't even looked up from his search.

"Is this—" Raven stopped, when she saw the powder in the box.

"It's MDMA." Nigel said rather bluntly, throwing what looked like a mini-version of Narnia.

"Wha– Why do you have MDMA?!" Wing exclaimed. "Well, I wanted to see what happened if my plants were fed MDMA. Apparently, they developed the aphrodisiac we're having trouble with now."

Everyone glared at him.

"What?! I was curious! Besides, Shelby stole it for me!" Nigel said. They all turned to her.

"Well, I didn't get it from _outside _H.I.V.E. All that shocks me is that I got the MDMA from the teachers. I mean, what would they use it for?"

"…Raven, help us tackle that problem later." Otto said, throwing away the plastic pack.

"What's this then?" Wing asked, holding up a small chrome panel.

"Is that the tracker?!" Otto exclaimed, getting the panel from Wing. "But what does this do?" Otto said aloud, pressing a small blue button on the panel.

"Wait Otto! That's not the tracker, it's the tracker—"

Otto pressed the button, and there was a sudden spark from one end of the room. When they looked, the tracker was there, though it looked broken.

"That was the tracker jack Otto!" Nigel exclaimed, and Otto hit himself on the head.

"How are we going to find Lily now?!" he exclaimed.

"Um, I am thinking that we are not needing to find her." Franz said, pointing to a corner.

It was Lily.

* * *

**(1) If you're poetic, you'll get why I like this part :D**

**Read and Review!  
**


	9. The Last Chapter

**FINALLY! THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY!!!!**

**MUAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**........**

**Just kidding :D**

**There's abother chapter coming, and yes dearies, IT'S THE VERY LAST ONE. and you'll be surprised with the plot twist, muahaha......**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
**

* * *

It was Lily. Obviously. However, to a unknowing person, he would think that the plant in the corner was a strange thing with five vine-tentacles and a pink Medusa head.

"What the hell—" said Raven, swearing in Russian. She cut off the head of the dear monster, only to find out that it grew. Two-fold.

The second head was as bad as the first, if not worse. Slimy, fat, raw pink… and yet Nigel adored it.

"She's learned how to re-grow body parts! She's so—"

"Geez, we get the idea Nigel!" said Otto. He nudged Shelby, and pointed out two glints behind the monster plant's body.

"The antidotes?!" Shelby made a move for it. She was pulled back by Wing, who saved her from being plant-slapped by a large vine.

"How the hell are we going to beat this thing, if it grows heads like a Hydra?!" said Shelby.

"We do the same thing that Hercules did!" Otto exclaimed, grabbing a lighter from one of the storage boxes. He tried to burn off one of the heads, only to have his weapon taken by Lily and crushed. Otto anime-crashed onto the floor.

"That was not being very good." Said Franz.

"I'd call that a complete failure." Nigel added, receiving a glare from Otto.

"Give me an idea then— Gah!" Otto dodged another slimy vine. The green thing grabbed at his leg, and started dragging him back to the main monster itself.

"Let go of me you freak!" he shouted, trying to slap the vine off. That resulted in the capture of that hand, and the failure of his escape.

"I am doubting that it is lethal, for it was based off a pond lily—" Franz stopped, when large spine-like teeth grew out of the edges of the mouth.

"It has teeth?! What the hell made it have that?!" Shelby shouted as they dodged yet another vine.

"I have no idea, but this is really starting to get on my nerves!" Raven shouted, cutting off one of the heads. Two more heads grew in its place, further irritating the Russian assassin

"A little help here!" shouted Otto, trying to beat off the vines on his arm and leg. Wing made a grab for his friend, and tried to pull the vines apart. Raven tossed one of her katanas to him, and he sliced off the vines. Wing pulled both of them away from the plant thing.

"Thanks Wing." Otto said, shakily standing up. Wing nodded dazedly, going back into the lines of attack.

"There!" Nigel shouted, pointing to the base of Lily's stem… neck—thing. "Hit that area, and she's dead!"

"Question: how do we get to the base of the stem?" Wing asked calmly, dodging another rapidly growing vine.

"Distraction!" Shelby said, going in front of the plant. It tried to grab at her, when she jumped over it and actually kicked one of the heads. The thing roared and tried to attack her again. It got too distracted to actually guard its weak point.

"Got it!" Raven shouted, slashing at the stem. Her hit was pushed away by another vine, as she was warily eyeing the main weak point.

"We need more distractions." Raven stated, nodding to Wing. He also started attacking the plant, but not lethally enough to actually hurt it. Raven tried again, but she was shoved off by one of the countless vines once more.

"You three! Distract the thing, I'll try again!" she barked, and Otto, Nigel and Franz nodded, if not a little put off by the dancing vines. They jumped in front of the plant, strenuously darting around the vines. Raven tried another attack from behind, and it did her good: she hit her target.

Strangely enough, like wax on fire did the plant fall. It melted, pooled on the floor like a green and pink mush. The antidotes were somewhere in that mess.

"Eurgh." Said Otto, retrieving the two vials of antidotes in the gunk. The bottles were still intact, luckily enough.

"Looks like we're taking this to Nero." He said, and they ran off to the lab.

* * *

Nero, still blinded by his sleeping mask, surveyed the scene in the lab with his remaining senses. From the snippets of conversation he'd heard from the other scientists, Raven had gone to help Otto and his friends to find that damned plant. He estimated that it had been an hour since Raven's disappearance; she should've found it by then.

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

From what Nero could tell, a stampede of people ran into the lab. He could sense good tidings.

"Raven." He said approvingly. She stopped beside him, and he hoped, with all he had, that they had the antidote.

"Can we toss the antidotes into the vents already? I'm getting sick of all this love gunk." Said Raven exasperatedly.

"We will, once the fans are running in the vents." Said Otto. After a few tense moments, a very, very low whirring sound rang from the open vent.

"Got it!" he said. There was the rustle of movement, and clanging of metal. Nero guessed that there was a ladder being placed and that one of them was going up it. From the quiet room, the sound of popping resounded, and a strangely smoke-like smell wafted into the room. A strange heaviness Nero hadn't noticed before was lifted, and so Nero dared to take off his mask.

When he looked at everyone there, a few dazed, he wasn't affected at all by the aphrodisiac. He warily looked outside, only to see a jumble of students and teachers regaining their bearings. He sighed.

"Thank goodness that's over." Nero said, and he went back inside the lab.

As he went in, he was greeted by a flustered Laura greeting her friends and thanking them for finding the antidotes. Nero approached her, a blank yet fiery look in his eye.

"Now, I think we know what we learned from brewing love potions, Miss Brand…" he said rather mischievously, a twinkle in his eye. Laura shrank back.

* * *

"I'm throwing these away."

Wing, Otto, Laura and Shelby sat on the beds in the boys' room. It had been two days since the aphrodisiac incident, and people were finally going back to their senses.

"Aw, why throw the haikus away? They were pretty good you know." Said Shelby. She was obviously torn between laughter and… more laughter. The haikus brought back good memories. Otto just glared.

Wing proceeded to dump the haikus in the trash can.

"But I'm keeping this one." He said casually, taping it onto the wall. Otto eyed it, and felt annoyed.

"Hey Wing… may I ask you something?" said Laura. Said Asian turned to her, and nodded. She smirked.

"Do you actually like Otto?" she asked. Otto pushed down a gulp.

Wing said nothing. He shrugged, and gave a relaxed, "Most likely."

Otto froze, and ran off.

From the din outside, mostly Otto's screams of "OUT OF MY WAY, I'M GONNA BE RAPED!!!", Laura and Shelby doubled over with laughter.

"….. You're evil, you know that?" said Shelby, grinning.

Wing simply gave a wicked smirk, and straightened the haiku on the wall.

* * *

**Read and Review dearies, you know what'll happen if you do :D**


	10. The Epilogue

**Hey all!**

**Yes, I'm serious, this is the VERY FINAL CHAPTER. NO JOKES. (crying in the background)**

**:P**

**This epilogue is just based on the mistake I made in the last chapter. Why not take advantage of it? So my sister came up with the idea, and I wrote the story :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
**

_

* * *

Weren't there three antidotes?_

Patricia M. and Patricia S. were two friends. There were many reasons why they were friends. Mainly, it was their similar attraction to science and chemistry. Another was that they shared the same first name. Also, they both wore glasses, due to faulty eyesight. But it was also because they were **friends**. That's all you need to know.

Being stuck in a laboratory for quite some time, they were unaffected by the plight of the the potion had evaporated from the air, they coincidentally exited said laboratory. They were rather lucky. After a short time, they stumbled upon an odd little thing; a bottle filled with clear liquid. Patricia S., being the older of the two, carefully picked it up and sniffed it.

"What's that Patricia?" Patricia M. asked, as Patricia S. swilled the contents of the bottle curiously.

"I don't know Patricia." She replied, pocketing the bottle. "But I have the strangest urge to find out.

They walked back to their lab, and started to fiddle with the contents of the bottle.

"What would happen if we reverse engineer the liquid back to its true form? Then we may know what it actually is." Said Patricia S.

"But what if it is in it's original state already? Wouldn't it damage the liquid?" asked Patricia M.

"I can tell that this has been tampered with. When I smelled the liquid, it had a strange light feeling, however, it had the tiniest smidge of density in it." Patricia S. replied.

"Let's work on it then, Patricia." Her friend replied. "Let's reverse engineer it back to its original form."

Now, as they worked, they hadn't realized that a strange gas, a similar smell to the one they were working on, pervaded the room. They thought it was the scent of discovery and success. Well, the latter was rather correct.

* * *

"Why don't we test this on some bunnies?" asked Patricia M., as they refilled the bottle with the new liquid. "But what did bunnies ever do to you?" asked Patricia S.

"Unless you want to try this unknown and possibly lethal pink liquid on yourself." Patricia M. said, and Patricia S. relented.

"Fine." She replied. "But not on Mister Draco Malpense."

"…. You name chemical equations but you can't think of a better synthesis than 'Draco Malpense?'" Patricia M. said, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't question the synthesis." Patricia S. replied.

As they walked out of the lab, bottle in tow, the had a small row.

"Why do you even like that white-haired boy?" Patricia M. asked.

"It's the same reason why I like Draco Malfoy." She replied smartly. "Because it's utterly impossible for you to get with him?" Patricia M. asked.

"Exactly." Patricia S. replied, and her friend grinned. As they walked past, a loud shout came from one end of the hall.

"OUT OF MY WAY, I'M GONNA BE RAPED!!!" echoed throughout the hall, and the ones who reacted fast enough moved out of Otto's way. Not being a big expert in speed, the two Patricias collided with the white-haired boy.

A sickening crash resounded in the hall. The two Patricias were on the floor, whilst Otto had fallen on his back.

"The liquid!" Patricia M. exclaimed. The bottle had landed on Otto's head. Luckily enough, his head wasn't injured, but the bottle had broken open. All over him.

"Otto, come back here! I wasn't going to rape you, I'm fine!" said another voice, this time Asian. Wing came by, only to see Otto covered in water and bottle shards.

"Whoa, are you okay Otto?" he asked, as he tried to remove the glass from Otto's face.

"Ouch, that hurts you know…" Otto looked up, trying to brush away the glass. Some of the liquid got into Otto's eye.

"Ouch!" he said, trying to scratch his eye. Wing grabbed him before he could. His Asian friend finally looked at the color of the water on his friend's head.

"Oh no." he said aloud. The Patricias were rather dumbfounded.

Otto met Wing's eyes and smiled.

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

**Otherwise:**

**HAPPY S.A.D.!**

**

* * *

**

**Muahaha. Yes. **

**Thank you everyone who accompanied this story in every chapter! Thank you Double Entente (hehe. tribute to you.), Iche-Tsuki, CandyPandaBear, Chelra, TsumeHikaru, music4soul, Aliki, roughdiamond5, Dreadnought6521, Bookmarked, Hitman Mayora 13, Dignity-Nightfall, Lucifer's Lament, xXxVickyxXx, flying high 12, TheTruthIsALie, RoseRosa, Enna Moon, Quietlittlejerk, Amberstripe, and AppleGirlin for reviewing, and reading my story!**

**Happy Advanced Valentine's Day and S.A.D.!**

**........  
**

**FINALLY, I CAN SAY THIS PROPERLY!**

**Owari.**


End file.
